Virgil Ross
'Virgil Walter Ross '(August 8, 1907 - May 15, 1996) was an animator of cartoons, who worked under the units of Fred Avery, Robert Clampett, and Isadore Freleng, in chronological order. Quotes * "I always had an eye for movement, and I think this kept me in the business a lot longer than a lot of guys, despite the fact that I really wasn't very good at drawing. When I started out in animation, you didn't have to be a good artist. I just had a little natural talent, and it's mostly just timing anyway." *"We received orders from the story department that they needed a drawing of a rabbit. We all did drawings and tacked them on the wall, and the screenwriters voted on them. We had one director named 'Ben Hardaway,' and for some reason, this one rabbit became known as 'Bugs Bunny.' Leon Schlesinger liked the sound of the name and told them to keep it, and that's how Bugs Bunny got his name. Years later, before he died, Ben tried to get some credit for making the character, which he probably deserved. But Warner Bros owned the rights to everything we created." Looney Works * 14 Carrot Rabbit * Ain't She Tweet * Ain't That Ducky * All a Bir-r-r-d * All This and Rabbit Stew * Aloha Hooey * Along Came Daffy * Ant Pasted * Any Bonds Today? * Apes of Wrath * Aviation Vacation * Back Alley Oproar * Bad Ol' Putty Tat * Ballot Box Bunny * Baseball Bugs * The Bear's Tale * Believe It Or Else * Big House Bunny * A Bird in a Bonnet * A Bird in a Guilty Cage * Birds Anonymous * Birdy and the Beast * A Bone for a Bone * Boulder Wham! * Buccaneer Bunny * The Bug Parade * Bugs and Thugs * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 2 * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 5 * Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet * Bugsy and Mugsy * Bunker Hill Bunny * The Cagey Canary * Canary Row * Canned Feud * Captain Hareblower * Catty Cornered * Ceiling Hero * Chaser on the Rocks * Chili Weather * Cinderella Meets Fella * Circus Today * Clippety Clobbered * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs * A Corny Concerto * Cracked Quack * The Crackpot Quail * Cross Country Detours * Crow's Feat * Curtain Razor * D' Fightin' Ones * Daffy Duck & Egghead * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies * Daffy Duck in Hollywood * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Dangerous Dan McFoo * A Day at the Zoo * Detouring America * Devil's Feud Cake * Dog Pounded * Don't Look Now * Dough for the Do-Do * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide * Dumb Patrol (1964 short) * Each Dawn I Crow * The Early Worm Gets the Bird * Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner * Egghead Rides Again * The Fair Haired Hare * Falling Hare * Fighting Tools * Fowl Weather * Foxy by Proxy * Fresh Fish * From Hare to Heir * The Gay Anties * Gift Wrapped * Gold Diggers of '49 * Golden Yeggs * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears * Goldimouse and the Three Cats * Gonzales' Tamales * Goo Goo Goliath * Greedy for Tweety * Hairied and Hurried * Hare Do * Hare Force * A Hare Grows in Manhattan * Hare Lift * Hare Splitter * Hare Trigger * Hare Trimmed * Hare-Less Wolf * The Haunted Mouse * Hawaiian Aye Aye * The Heckling Hare * Heir-Conditioned * The Hep Cat * Here Today, Gone Tamale * Herr Meets Hare * High Diving Hare * Highway Runnery * His Bitter Half * His Hare Raising Tale * Holiday for Shoestrings * Holiday Highlights * Hollywood Daffy * Hollywood Steps Out * Home Tweet Home * Honey's Money * Horse Hare * Horton Hatches the Egg * Hot Spot * Hyde and Go Tweet * Hyde and Hare * I Gopher You * I Love to Singa * I Only Have Eyes for You * I Taw a Putty Tat * The Isle of Pingo Pongo * The Jet Cage * Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas * Just Plane Beep * Kit for Cat * Knights Must Fall * Knighty Knight Bugs * Land of the Midnight Fun * The Last Hungry Cat * Life with Feathers * Lighter Than Hare * The Lion's Busy * Little Red Riding Rabbit * Little Red Rodent Hood * Little Red Walking Hood * Lumber Jerks * Mexicali Shmoes * Mexican Boarders * Mexican Cat Dance * The Mice Will Play * Milk and Money * Mouse and Garden * A Mouse Divided * Mouse Mazurka * The Music Mice-Tro * Mutiny on the Bunny * Muzzle Tough * Napoleon Bunny-Part * Nuts and Volts * Nutty News * Of Fox and Hounds * Of Thee I Sting * Operation Snafu * Out and Out Rout * Page Miss Glory * Payday * Peck Up Your Troubles * The Penguin Parade * Person to Bunny * Pests for Guests * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe * Piker's Peak * A Pizza Tweety-Pie * Pizzicato Pussycat * Plane Dippy * Porky the Wrestler * Porky's Duck Hunt * Porky's Preview * Prince Violent * Putty Tat Trouble * Quacker Tracker * Quackodile Tears * Rabbit Every Monday * Rabbit Transit * Rabbitson Crusoe * Racketeer Rabbit * The Rebel Without Claws * Rhapsody Rabbit * Robot Rabbit * Roman Legion-Hare * Room and Bird * Sahara Hare * Sandy Claws * Satan's Waitin' * Screwball Football * Señorella and the Glass Huarache * Shishkabugs * Shot and Bothered * Show Biz Bugs * Slick Hare * Slightly Daffy * Snafuperman * The Sneezing Weasel * Snow Business * The Solid Tin Coyote * Southern Fried Rabbit * Speedy Gonzales (short) * The Spy Swatter * Stage Door Cartoon * A Star Is Bored * Stooge for a Mouse * Stork Naked * A Street Cat Named Sylvester * A Sunbonnet Blue * A Tale of Two Kitties * Target Snafu * This Is a Life? * Three Brothers * Tired and Feathered * Tom Tom Tomcat * Tortoise Beats Hare * Tortoise Wins by a Hare * Tree Cornered Tweety * Tree for Two * Trick or Tweet * Trip for Tat * Tugboat Granny * Tweet and Lovely * Tweet and Sour * Tweet Dreams * Tweet Tweet Tweety * Tweet Zoo * Tweetie Pie * Tweety and the Beanstalk * Tweety's S.O.S. * Two Crows from Tacos * Uncle Tom's Bungalow * The Unmentionables * The Wacky Wabbit * Wacky Wildlife * A Waggily Tale * Which Is Witch * Wild and Woolly Hare * A Wild Hare * Wise Quackers * The Wise Quacking Duck * Yankee Dood It * Yankee Doodle Bugs Category:Animators Category:Real People Category:1907 Births Category:Deceased Category:1996 deaths Category:Looney Tunes Animators